TERPENDEK DI GRUB
by Huang Gi Tao B2utys
Summary: Para member Kpop dari BB ternama sedang CurCol tentang masalah tinggi badan yang mereka alami . Bagaimana kah solusinya? atau malah tidak dpat solusi ? Gikwang (BEAST),Taeil (BLOCK (TEEN TOP),Jong up (BAP), Peniel (BTOB)


**Title : TERPENDEK DI GRUB **

**Author : Egiiey (LEE ji woon)/E,G **

**Genre: Humor,**

**Casts: **

**- Gikwang (BEAST)**

- **Taeil (BLOCK B)**

- ** (TEEN TOP)**

- **Jong up (BAP)**

- **Peniel (BTOB)**

**_"untuk FF ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jadi jangan dimasukan kehati yaa fans2 KPOPERS enn di bawa enjoy aja OK "_**

Suatu hari, dipinggiran kota yang penuh sesak dengan kepadatan lalu lintas , lima namja nan-ganteng dan nan-menawan berjalan sambil memegangi kepalanya .

Sampailah di taman kota yang sepi tapi cukup sejuk untuk dinikmati siang ini dari bisingnya kota yang padat.

"AAArrhh ... kenapa aku seperti ini..?"ucap

"hyung wae..?wae ...?ucap jong-up yang agak sedikit linglung

Mereka berlima sedang meratapi kenapa mereka bertubuh cukup mungil _(supaya lebih sopan sedikit ya readers)_ . Gikwang , Taeil, , Jong-up dan Peniel _.(sebenarnya Gikwang gak mungil2 amat sih Cuma yah berhubung bias ...hahaha) diinjek Gikwang_

"hyung sebenarnya hyung tidak begitu mungil...?"polos Jong-up dengan senyumannya yang menawan.

"YAA!gue Cuma kalah di tinggi badan aja tapi klo soal skill dan ketampanan gue masih diatas rata2 ...!" sedikit menjitak Jong-up

"sudah...sudaah kalian tidak kasian dengan si imut ini (nunjuk Taeil yang Cuma bengong aja dengan memegangi Lolipop rasa strawberry ditangannya)..dia diem aja karena ulah kalian...!"Gikwang sedikit memeluk Taeil dari samping

"hyung2 semua jika kalian terlahir kembali apakah ingin seperti ini aja ..?"Peniel sii bule dari Chicago yang berdiri ala fotomodel .

"Aku aakan mengalah kan changjoo , seharusnya dia tidak secepat itu bertumbuh tinggi , apa lagi dia menyaingiku akuuuu ingin tinggii 185cm hahaha..!" optimis 100% , kePeDe-an 1000%

"klo aku siih berhubung tidak terlalu mungil2 amat sebenarnya aku dan Yoseob sama tingginya mungkin karena aku sekarang terlalu banyak makan jadii terlihat mungil di mata B2UTY...?"santai ala Gikwang sengan memancarkan aura2 cahaya disekitar tubuhnya.

"tetap dengan style sekarang cumaa pengen nyaingin sii Sungjae ...!"Peniel liriknya ke

"berhubung digrub ada yang menyaingin gue , gue akan berusaaha buat nandingin tingginya tapi berhubung klo soal skiil aku tetep yang jago..!"jong-up ala patung liberty yang naik ketempat duduk yang ada ditaman

"KALO HYUNG..!ucap serempak mereka ber-4 ke Taeil yang Cuma senyum2 aja

"neaga... ee apa yaaa...? ( 5 menit kemudian)... emmmmm aku sudah bahagia dengan tubuhku yang sekarang ...?"taeil yang terlihat sangat sangat sangat pasrah menerima keadaan

"YAA!hyung gak asiikk ..!pukul sedikit oleh jong-up yang dibalas lagi oleh Gikwang

"Yaa! Kau itu serba TER- digrub tau , TER-MUNGIL, TERTUA..."belum selesai menyambung

Dari raut muka taeil udah berubah

"Hyung ...?"tanya jong-up

=_="

"hey taeil wae guenchana ?"gikwang

"!_! uwaaaaaaa... ...!taeil menangis dengan menutupi wajahnya

"YAA! kau membuat Taeil menangiss...!rasanya gikwang ingin meninju muka bertubi2

"YAAA! YAA! Hyung memang Ter-Mungil, Ter-tua di grub hyung sendiri tapi hyung itu Ter-imut dan Ter-apa adanya itu lah yang dimiliki hyung..!"ucap

"Nea.. guenchana ?aku sudah terbiasa ... dan seperti yang kau bilang klo gue itu Ter-imut , dan Ter-Lucu ter-apa lah semuanya ..?"Taeil tidak jadi menangis malah senyum dan memperlihatkan deretan giginya

Mereka sejenak terdiam akan omongan mereka sendiri kaya orang LOL.

"Udah udah jangan mikirin itu terus , walau kita mikirin itu berjam2 kita tak akan tinggi kan ?"ucap taeil bijak.

"Ummm...Aiiisssh lihatlah kita benar2 babo ...!Peniel beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"WAE...WAEYOO KENAPA KITA TERLAHIR DENGAN TUBUUH MUNGIL INI...!ucap serentak mereka ber – 5

"Karena kalian Ter-BAIK DARI KAMI SEMUA..!ucap beberapa namja yang muncul dari belakang dan berlima ini mencari asal suara itu

Terlihatlah Dujun, Yoseob, Dongwoon,Ziko,B-BOMB dan P.O, Eunkwang dan Sunjae, CAP dan Changjoo, Yongguk , Himchan dan Zelo

"Tau tidak Aiiissshh ... aku malu sekali ingin berkata ini .. bahwa kau yang terbaiik hyung ...!ucap Changjoo pada

Dan tak mau kalah Zico, B-BOMB dan P.O " Hyung kami yang imuut terima kasiih atas bantuannya untuk selama ini ..!

"YAA! Kau itu sudah pintar een kau juga Bulee lagii masiih aja gak cukup yaa?" ucap Eunkwang menjitak Peniel . "Kyaaa hyung tak boleh seperti itu nanti peniel hyung jadi sakitkan..."ucap manja Sungjae

"heyy kau kiki untuk apa siih kau ikut2an seperti ini , aku benar2 malu sebagai sahabatmu..!ucap yoseob

"hyung...hyung...hyung guenchana hyung tidak boleh stress hanya karena tubuuh hyung mungil karena skill hyung masih melebihi ku kook hyung.." Zelo ala2 aegyo

Mereka semua pun Berpelukan satu dengan yang lain .

"BERPELUKAAN...~~~~~~~~"

**THE END...^^**

"Mian karena sudah lama gak ngeluarin FF baru ..." dan gomawo yang setia menunggu ...^^"


End file.
